


A Sinking Rope

by metencephalon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BIG object insertion, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Size Kink, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has <i>big</i> plans for Harry. </p><p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sinking Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charliebrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebrown/gifts).



> All my gratitude, adoration and love goes out to my beautiful [Eri](http://liampaypal.tumblr.com/) (◡‿◡✿)  
> They basically half-wrote this and their continuos feedback and ideas helped this kink monster grow from drunk shrapnels to being actually postable. I love you, beebs xx
> 
> -
> 
> I'm [hoovesandfloorpaws](http://hoovesandfloorpaws.tumblr.com) on tumblr, btw

 

It's Valentines Day in the Styles-Tomlinson household and time to repeat a nice tradition, but spike it up with an added surprise for later tonight.

Louis has _plans_.

Rosso's has agreed -well, offered, actually- to stay closed to the public for V-Day, so Harry and Louis can have the place to themselves. They're getting properly pampered; Harry getting a bit tipsy after his 4th glass of 200£ white wine. His cheeks a flushed beet red every time he shifts in his chair, but that's not due to the wine, Louis has made sure of it.  
They're wearing matching cute little anal beads.

Harrys are a sparkly banana yellow, Louis' a dark shade of red; every bead is about as big as a plum and Louis himself is pleased to feel them move around when he shifts. It was even worse for Harry when they left the house, got into the car and out again. Louis prides himself in the idea: a string threaded to the chain that's linking Harrys 4 beads, going up his back, through his sleeve and is looped around his boyfriends thumb. It is very clever.

He can't keep the smug expression off his face every time he tugs on Harrys hand to make the beads move inside of Harry. Little hitches of breath or eyes squeezed shut for a second, that's Louis' delicious reward. And also their fore-foreplay.

Louis is half hard all through their appetizer, main course and dessert. _Especially_ through dessert. The explicitly loud suction noises his boyfriend makes while cleaning the cherry sorbet off his golden spoon can only be described as pornographic. Especially with the very own trademark love laser stare Harry sends over to his face and also his crotch when Louis gets up to excuse himself to the bathroom.

Naturally, Harry follows 30 seconds later, just like he's been trained to do, and Louis makes Harry stand with his hands clasped behind his back to watch as Louis sways his hips from side to side to enjoy the beads inside of him pressing against the tightness that engulf them. Breathing rapidly through his nose, he quickly wanks himself to orgasm in front of his beautiful boyfriend; catches the come in his hand and feeds it to Harry on one of the golden dessert spoons he's nicked from their table.

"What do we say?", he whispers against his boyfriends glistening mouth after Harry's hungrily swallowed down his helping of _Louis_.

Harry smiles secretive, "thank you, Daddy."

-

When they arrive home and have shed their coats, Louis presses Harry to the wall of their hallway and trails little kisses along Harrys adams apple and up to his ear. Suckling lightly on the fleshy lobe, he rubs his thumbs over his boyfriends' nipples. The hard nubs are straining proudly against the fabric of the sheer see-through black shirt he's wearing.

"Go get your kit off, love, wait for me in the bedroom and leave the beads in," Harry licks his lips and flares his nostrils, listening intently to Louis orders, "you can keep standing, but you won't touch yourself."

Nodding slowly, Harry bends down to smell Louis' temple for a second, before smiling and doing what he's been told.  
The day before they'd agreed upon Harry not being allowed to speak as soon as they've entered their house tonight.

 

Louis enters their big master bathroom through the kitchen, hurriedly takes his clothes off -a forgotten golden spoon cluttering to the ground, _oops_ \- and turns the steaming water on.

Mist slowly fills the room, the specifically crafted lightbulbs dipping the white interior and pastel mat tiles into a golden glow. The light makes Louis' skin shine even more tanned.

He turns to look at his body in the full length mirror opposite to the shower, gaze fixing on his bum. As he grips his cheeks and pulls them apart, he can see the first one of the beads pushing against the skin of his hole, wanting to get out. He thoroughly enjoys the feeling of pushing them out one by one, but with what he's got planned, he prefers to have something to keep nudging lightly at his prostate while he moves.

One glance at the spacious shower cabin makes him smirk. Harry's always loved getting fucked in there, either by Louis' cock or one of the enormous dildos they like to stick to the tiles. Tonight will be just a little bit different.

Louis steps into the bedroom and smiles; pleased to find Harry standing naked with his hands clasped behind his back, next to the bed.

"Good boy," Louis coos into his boyfriends' ear as he takes a stand behind him and toys with the chain that's linked to Harrys beads. Little breathy noises almost drowning in the sound of the running shower in the next room. Louis kisses Harrys lovingly as he slowly, one by one, pulls all four beads out of him; his hole gripping so tightly to try to keep them inside. Harry probably also clenched his muscles to make it extra hard; the stretching of the plum sized beads a burning sensation he's become addicted to.

"Let's go play, shall we?" Louis coos.

He guides Harry into the shower cabin and enjoys the happy gasp when his boyfriend glances over the at least three differently sized dildos that are stuck to the walls. Harry turns around to show Louis his most pleased, but still close-mouthed, smirk.

They lazily lick along each others necks under the hot spray for while, Harry letting out all the needy little sounds he just can't suppress. Enjoying the feeling of scalding water hitting their shoulders and making its way down over one lanky, long and one curvy, shorter body. Their cocks rub up against each other, Harrys crotch pressing urgently against Louis' to create the friction he desperately sought the whole night. A choked groan spills from Harrys lips as his fingers glide over the globes of Louis' butt. He can definitely feel the chain and telltale ring of the anal beads and sneakily loops his finger through the ring, pulling lightly.

"Harry," Louis' warns, voice silent.

Before Harry guiltily lets go of the ring, Louis interjects, "you can pull one out - _one_ , Harry!- but make sure to put it back in!"

Delighted, Harry preens and hides his face in the crease of Louis' shoulder, pulling on the string of the beads, hard. Louis loves the hot burning pressure of the bead against his well-trained muscles. He intensifies his grip on Harrys bum and, accompanied by a gentle ' _Ah!_ ' from Louis, one plum-sized bead finally slips free. Instantly Harry presses it back against his boyfriends' rim, there's no lube left there, only a bit on the bead itself and it'll hurt going back in, but that's exactly what Louis wants. What they both want. For it to hurt a bit.

When it pops back in, Louis shivers deeply. _So good_.

"That was really good, love," he praises his boy and kneads his little bum. Two fingers find their way to Harrys hole and slither right in -he's still nicely loose from the beads- so it's easy to get a third one in there as well, grazing his prostate, because he absolutely loves how receptive Harry is to that and really enjoys coming just from anal stimulation. ' _Lou.. want to come on your cock_ ,' is one of Louis' favourite things to hear from his boyfriend.

Harry's a right mess already; keeps nibbling and biting into the meat of Louis' shoulder. He doesn't wish he'd be in charge, but he can't ever stop being needy. Nostrils flaring big, he sucks along Louis' shoulder blade and neck and snuffles at Louis' ear.

"Four, please," he dares to rumble. 

Louis abruptly pulls out his fingers, displeased by Harry speaking up without permission, "you do remember who's in charge here, yeah?"

Harry shudders and closes his eyes in regret, thinking he will never get his wish granted now, "You."

"That's right, love. So no disobeying the rules again, understand?" Louis asks, soothingly rubbing Harrys rim with the pad of his middle finger. Well, whether it's actually _soothing_ , you could argue about that.

Harry nods, swallowing hard, cheeks and lips flushed red, "Yes." It doesn't really sound like his voice at all.

Louis tucks his pinky in tightly and slips four fingers in, it's tight but it fits. The silky walls of Harry insides are stroking the rougher texture of this knuckles. It's heaven, really.

Harry spreads his legs wider apart and steps a bit closer to his boyfriend so Louis can actually thrust his fingers better.

"Baby?" Louis murmurs.

Harry looks up, onyx colored pupils blown wide, and twitches when Louis pulls out his four fingers with a squelching sound.

"Bend down and get me the lube, will ya?"

Hurriedly, Harry does and watches with widened eyes as Louis coats not only his fingers, but his whole hand and wrist with lube. He knows what's coming, of course, but Louis needs to make sure Harry is up for this tonight. They've done it before, twice, but took a lot more prep time.

"You can use words to answer now, baby."

Harry nods and bites his lips in anticipation.

"Do you want me to fuck you with this, love? Put my whole hand into your little bum?" Louis loves to see Harrys facial expression overflow with arousal, "a bit of my wirst, too?"

Groaning, Harry struggles to catch his breath to answer a stuttered: "Yes, pl- _please_!"

"Good boy," Louis replies, satisfied with the expected reaction, "how do you want to address me?"

Harrys eyes dart over Louis' face, fall back on Louis' hand and wrist, all shiny with lube. He sighs out a silent "Daddy."  
A stranger would say he's embarrassed, but Louis knows his boy. He's known and loved him for more than three years. Harry can be a right filthy animal when he wants to.

"You may, baby. No words anymore now. Give me your signal!"

Harry smiles and does a proud thumbs up. Pleased, Louis slaps his bum and turns him around, so Harrys front is partially pressed against the cold tiles.

Excitedly, he tucks his hand into a beak and nudges at Harry's rim, slowly pressing and turning slightly; the lube making this seemingly easy, but Louis knows part of why that is, is him having a very small palm. ' _Paw_ ' is what Harry always calls it affectionately.

Louis loves the view of his fingers disappearing into Harry's incredible body; gently presses just a bit harder. He meets slight resistance when it comes to the widest part of his palm.

Harry groans a bit pained and turns his head to the left; takes slow deep breaths.

"You're doing _so_ good, baby, taking my fist so well," Louis kisses Harrys shoulder blade and bites into the skin to distract his boyfriend from the sensation of twisting his hand in deeper. He alters between pulling out completely and gently twisting his hand back in; being able to go a bit deeper every time. When his palm finally pops through completely, he slides in deep. It feels and looks so fucking incredible.

The slim body in front of him shivers all over, his hole gripping his hand tightly. A short peek around Harry confirms Louis' suspicion. His boyfriend's hard as a rock and profusely leaking precome.

"You love having my fist inside you? Let's see if Daddy can go a little deeper this time," Louis twists his hand and pushes a bit more, "relax, sweetheart, come on. I know you love gripping my hand, but you've got to let go now, yeah? Be a good boy for Daddy."

Harry groans guttural as Louis slips deeper, his rope tattoo disappearing in the sheath of Harrys puffy rim. It's a sight to behold! It will never not turn him on when not only he feels the hot and soft embrace of Harrys insides, but also _sees_ how far he's in. Just seeing it would already get him hard, but also feeling how slippery it is, how easily he can turn his hand and move it around, it's incredible.  
Harrys rim has this tight handcuff-like grip on his lower arm, though and Louis plays with it by pulling out his hand a bit to stretch the skin of Harrys hole out around the palm of his hand. It makes the nicest squelching sounds when he pulls the fist out completely, hooks both his thumbs into the rim and _pulls_ them apart, staring intensively into the fleshy, red, well-used passage.  
Louis wishes he could take a picture, but they are definitely going to do this again while making one of their flicks for when they are apart.

Breathy moans, differing in volume and intensity depending on how roughly Louis fistfucks his boyfriend, echo off the tiles.

Louis spreads out his fingers in Harry and tickles his velvety walls, pokes a bit upwards and then turns his hand to press down against Harrys prostate with his fingertips. The loud wail Harry lets out is Louis' favorite reward. He could make Harry come like that; keeps pulling out and screwing his hand back in, Harry clawing the tiles to no avail.

"Can you take it, baby? You want me to be a little rough?"

Harry nods, his breath hitching.

"You know Daddy has to make sure it'll fit later," Louis answers sweetly to a question he wasn't asked. He knows Harry is curious, but also trusts him hundred percent.

Louis strokes Harrys cheeks, hips and back soothingly with his free hand while he continues to pull his fist out fully and gently push it back in; making sure to twist his fist and uncurl it inside to playfully prod and tickle alongside Harrys silky, hot skin. It really takes a lot of self-restraint to not get rougher; to start fistpunching him like he did the second time they did this, but Louis' got other things planned. _Bigger things_.

As Harry wants to brace his hands on the shower walls, Louis interjects: "Give me your hand, baby. Your left one," and laces their hands as Harry obeys. "And now you're going to be a good boy and jerk off that dildo to your right, nice and slow, yeah?"

With shaking hands, Harry does as he's told and starts curling his long fingers around the wide shaft of the realistic dildo that's right beside his hip. Louis takes a minute to admire his boyfriends' nimble fingers work around and over the phallus. A hot white wave of arousal zings through his body, as if guided by the wetness that keeps pouring down on him. The water spray doesn't reach Harrys body. Sweat is pooling in the little dimples on his back and rolls down onto Louis lower arm that still sits in Harrys hole, snug and moist with lube, squelching every time it moves. Harry loves it when it sounds as wet and slippery as it feels.

Jerking off the dildo is supposed to take Harrys mind off a little from what's happening to his little butt, because it's brimming on an overwhelming feeling to be fisted that deep, Louis can't even imagine. One day Harry will do this to him, too, Louis hopes.  
Their left hands are grasping each other tightly to the point of hurting; Harry needs it, it's his anchor.

"You look incredible," Louis almost mumbles to himself, but then speaks up a bit, "I wish you could see how _deep_ I'm in you, baby. You're so smooth around my hand; fit like a glove, fuck, your rim's wrapped so tightly around my wrist. I wish you could see that pink little hole gliding over my rope tattoo."

Harry moans desperately and eagerly pushes back into Louis' hand. His curls are soaked, now rather with sweat than water. Louis' praise and the humid air almost too much, making him a little lightheaded. His cock is leaking precome like a fountain, as off putting as it sounds, but it just flows profusely to slick the way in case Harry would want to jerk it. Let's be honest, it's right out pleading for it now, his body needs some kind of release after hours of relentless mental and physical stimulation. But Louis will be the one who decides if and when he's allowed to come and the total submission is exactly what he's wanted for their Valentines Day this year. He's really lucky to have such a gorgeous, loving boyfriend who grants him every wish, sexual or not.

Louis notices how Harrys mind has wandered off a bit, so he nudges him inside with his fist, pulls out gently and rubs over his boyfriends rim soothingly, hooks his fingers inside and pulls, testing how far he _now_ can stretch Harrys hole open like that. His breath stutters when he can see the excess lube glistening inside of Harry from here, his boy is _so_ , so loose.

"Look at you, baby, so good, so _willing_ , so ready to take anything Daddy gives you. You're so desperate to be filled up, yeah? You don't even have to _say_ anything to beg for something big, but I bet you want to be stretched even bigger, right, baby?" Louis' voice gets rougher by the minute, the arousal feels almost suffocating. "Give me your signal, baby?"

Letting go of the dildo on the wall he's been working on, Harry gives a shaky thumbs up and lets his hand drop weakly, whining quietly.

" _Good boy_ , you can let go of the dildo now, but you are not allowed to touch yourself. You will only come from getting fucked, yeah? Do you want to? You can answer with words."

"Y-Yes, Daddy, p-please fuck me, _fuckmegood_!" Harrys words slurring the last bit. He's so eager, so needy. Loves getting things put up his ass _so_ , so much.

Harry groans as soon as the words have left his mouth. He'd sounded like the biggest cockslut in all England, but he's actually never met another man that's loved getting things shoved up his butt as much as _he_ does, so maybe that thought isn't even too far fetched. It just feels so good, especially if it grazes his, what he likes to call, little _love nub_.

Smirking, Louis takes a final breath and bends down to take the 2L Paul Mitchell shampoo bottle ( **[x](http://oi61.tinypic.com/24zxkk5.jpg)** ) that's been sitting there to the right of them, casually chilling unsuspiciously in the mist of the hot shower spray. It's not like Louis' bought it specifically for this event, but... well, yeah, he did.

He pokes Harrys butt with it, "look, sweetheart!"

Harry has to blink thrice when he sees the bottle, it's easily 10cm (3.9 inches) wide; definitely even a bit bigger than Louis' palm! Slight panic grips ahold of him, but he calms himself with the thought that a) he could word out anytime and b) Louis would _never_ do something to seriously injure him. If his boyfriend deems his little bum capable of taking this monster, then he can and he _will_. At least _try_.

"Do you want it, baby?" Louis rasps and nudges the wide bottom against Harrys shiny, cherry red rim.

"Fuck, Daddy!" ... it slips over Harrys lips before he can even think and in the blink of an eye, the bottle is gone. Louis growls dissatisfied; he wanted Harry to answer, but only with sounds, not words. 

Hanging his head, Harry spreads his legs a bit wider and presents himself as best as he can; needs Louis to accept his apology. He knows it could make this even worse, but he also remembers how Louis always gets weak at the sight of Harry arching his back. Hopeful, he pushes out his bum, all ready to be used.

"You're right, Daddy should take care of you," Louis' voice sounds a tad cynical, but Harry still wordlessly whoops with victory; wiggling his tush and clenching his hole around nothing, making sure to get his point across.

Pulling a crooked smirk, Louis hopes Harry doesn't hear the click of the shampoo bottle lid and when his left hand leaves Harrys grip, his boyfriend nearly turns around in question to peek what's going on. Louis quickly lathers his hands with shampoo and starts aggressively washing his own hair. _He doesn't even really want to._

When he takes his time rinsing out, Harry whines low in his throat, sounding alien with his usually very morbid, deep voice. Louis grimaces in slight agony. He's so turned on and knows Harry is in painful need of a release, too, but he's disobeyed the orders and has to suffer the consequences now.

Harry's close to asking when the 'taking care of' will actually take place, but he's scared it will draw out him being filled with, what he hoped would be the monster bottle, even more. His hole's started getting tighter already, he can _feel_ it. Definitely doesn't like it.  
A second before he mentally implodes, he suddenly feels cold gel-like liquid being poured over his curls. Squeaking, he jumps a bit from shock, but then he smells the shampoo and it hits him. _Louis seriously starts washing his curls!_ He can hear his butt scream in frustration.

"Not the treatment you thought you would get, yeah? I know, baby," Louis says empathetically and smirks, but it doesn't reach his eyes, he's way too frustrated and horny, "well, I hope you're glad Daddy loves you way too much to put his soapy fist into your little bum. Although I bet you're so thirsty for it, you'd let me shove it in there even though it would burn like hell, is that right?"

Harry keens loudly and presses himself against the cold tiles to create some kind of friction against his painfully hard cock. His patience is wearing out with every minute Louis makes him wait.

"Do you want to get fucked now, baby?" Louis growls against Harrys shoulder and bites right into his neck, close to where Harrys wet curls fan over his sweaty skin. A bit of shampoo gathers on his tongue and he spits it out. Gently, he rinses out Harrys hair without getting anything into his boys' eyes. Feeling cheeky, he sneaks his hand around, curls tightly around the hot pulsing flesh of Harrys cock and squeezes hard. The sound Harry lets out almost makes Louis cream himself. He _really_ needs to hurry now or he won't even have the bottle in him before he comes all over his belly like back in the tent in Leeds where Harry had fingered his hole; two digits gently but consistently rubbing his prostate until he spilled all over himself without even jerking his dick.

Harry is sure he's dangerously close to exploding and word vomiting something appealing like _FUCKPLEASEFUCKME!_ if he doesn't get something in his butt in approximately 5 seconds. That's how bad it is.

Lucky for him, Louis has spent the daydreaming actually generously lubing up the heavy, huge bottle and now laces their left hands together behind Harrys back; squeezing tightly for a second. Harry's going to love this!  
It's hard to grasp the bottle right, but Louis gently pushes up right against Harrys rim, twists it a bit, pushing relentlessly.

"Fuck, Haz, it's really _big_.." Louis' voice wavers, falling out of his role for a second. He's actually a tiny bit concerned if he's made the right choice; if it's going to fit, and hesitates.

Harry's not having that! He lets go of Louis' hand, grips both cheeks firmly and pulls them apart, eagerly pushing back against the bottle, rotating his hips and trying to screw himself onto the enormous object. His panting intensifies with very time he pushes, trusting Louis to work with him here. If the fist had fit, this will fit, _too_!

Louis' breath catches in his throat. Fuck, Harry _really_ wants it as badly as Louis had hoped, this is a right dream fantasy come true...  
He rubs over the bottom of the bottle to spread the lube, then slides his fist back into Harry -a surprised deep groan from him echoing off the walls- to guide the way for the big body of the bottle. It works wonders; when Louis pulls out his fist and grips the bottle with both hands; he's determined.  
Pushes, pushes, twists, pushes a bit _more_...

When the bottle finally pops past his poor rim, Harry lets out the breath he was holding and moans absolutely obscenely. The bottle slides in a few centimeters, it feels  _delicious._ It's scorchingly hot, his hole gripping the blunt object tight like a vice, he's so very impossibly full. Nothing has ever felt like this, the weirdest, hottest and so far, definitely the biggest thing he's ever had inside of himself.

Louis feels trapped in a fever dream, his dick pulsing aggressively -neglected also-, it's like it's voice activated and only reacts to Harrys very unique voice pattern.

" _Fuck_ ," Louis moans with Harry and grabs him by the back of the neck; actually just to grab some part of his boy. The bottle is so heavy and slippery; when Louis pushes, it just slides even deeper.  
"Baby, you look so amazing, I can't believe you can stretch like this. Fuck, you're incredible," Louis smiles proudly against Harrys skin, back to staring at the bottle in his hand, fucking so impossibly wide and deep into his boy, "your ass was _made_ for this, baby, fuck, it's perfect. This is the best Valentines present you could give me."  
Eyes squeezed shut, Harry lets out noises like he's been punched in the gut.

"Here, baby, feel it!" Louis guides Harrys right hand to where the monstrous bottle stretches his rim as wide as he ever was. His boyfriend touches the bottle in wonder, as if he's giving birth and can't believe he's feeling the babys' head coming out of him for the first time. Harry grips the bottle tightly.

Louis' eyes almost roll out of his head as Harry tries to push the bottle even deeper into himself.

"Turn around!" Louis rasps, surprised he even found his voice.

Naturally, Harry obeys and the moment he can, Louis grabs Harry by the neck and reels him in for a deep kiss. He just can't stand not doing so, a limit is a limit.

"So proud of you, Haz, so proud, fuck," he moans between two kisses, gripping onto Harry like a drowning man, pushing his body up into Harrys and _oh_...

When Louis pushes Harry butt-first back against the shower wall with his full body weight, Harry lets out a guttural sound, curling in and coming all over himself with an almost shocked shout.

Louis stares in disbelief; did Harry come from kissing him, because _fuck_..

"S-sorry, Daddy, I... the bottle slammed into me when I bumped against the wall and it hit my love nub so hard, I couldn't even.." Harry stammers out of breath, his eyes glazed over like back in Frisco when Louis had played with him for five hours straight and thus introduced overstimulation into their frantic sex repertoire.

Louis shakes off his surprise and strokes along Harrys cock that's still standing proudly, gathering some come and sucking it off his fingers with a happy hum. Strong thighs twitching, Harry tries to even out his standing after losing his balance to the powerful orgasm that had ripped through his young body.

"Daddy is not mad, you take the bottle so fantastically and even came just from it fucking you, I'm so proud, baby" is all Louis needs to say to restore Harrys confidence in his performance. Usually Daddy got really mad when he came without permission. It must've been his eager performance before that has made up for his accidental orgasm.

Louis lets go of him, keeping his eyes fixed on Harrys, though.

"See for yourself!" With that, Louis opens the fogged glass door of their shower and quickly wipes down the big full body mirror.

Harry gasps when he sees himself, a bit blurred, but it's clear enough that when he turns around and twists his upper body, he can take a curious peek at his backside. _Fuck_.  
He seriously wishes he could come again on the spot. Actually he's not sure he _can't_ with the heavy jump his cock makes. It looks unreal, he can't believe he's capable of taking such a huge... _object_. Within seconds there are 300 filthy ideas flooding his mind. _So_ many other things to put up his butt. He'll have to make another journal entry for sure.

Louis has taken up lazily stroking his own cock, drinking in the sight of his beautiful, breathtaking boy -his baby- admiring himself in wonder. He's impossibly gone for him; it's not the first time he realizes it, of course, but each time it happens _again_ just solidifies the knowledge that Harry is the O _ne_. The one he wants to marry, the one he wants to start a family with and spend the rest of his life with. As ill fitting as the thought may be right now, it makes him smile nonetheless.

When Harry flashes his eyes to Louis', he smiles goofily and bites at his lower lip -just like he did at his audition for The X-Factor back then-, not sure if he's allowed to talk, yet.

Slowly, Louis walks back into the shower and starts kissing Harry deeply; putting every ounce of desire into it. He could do it for hours easily -they _have_ done that for hours, actually-, but he's still got other plans.  
He pushes Harry so he's got his back turned to Louis again and gently slips the bottle free.

Louis takes a deep breath and says, "I'm going to try something now and I want you to word out if it's too much, okay, baby?"

Harry nods and flexes the muscles in his shoulders, bracing himself for something maybe even bigger. This time, he's _seriously_ not sure if he can go another size up.

Louis pours another amount of lube over his right hand, grips Harrys left hip and soothingly trails a thumb over the skin, stroking him a bit to ease his tension. Sucking lightly on his boys' shoulder blade, he begins toying with Harrys abused rim, sensitive to every touch and stretch. Harry hisses sharply, as Louis carefully slips his fist back into him, not even meeting a resistance anymore.  
It feels so homey now; Louis loves how Harrys hole welcomes his hand and, after a few seconds, his wrist, too. The sight of his rope tattoo dis- and re-appearing with every thrust of his arm reminds him of how angry and neglected his cock looks like. Slicked with precome, hard, proud and impatient it twitches between his muscular footie thighs.

"So _amazing_ ," Louis mumbles into Harrys skin and bites it lightly, hissing when his sensitive cock makes contact with Harrys soft bum cheek.

Louis takes a deep breath, "okay, brace, baby!" and instantly Harry waits for Louis to pull out his fist and replace it with his cock or something bigger, but...

Hearing Louis' sharp hiss, Harry just groans, disbelieving. It seems.. it seems Louis' fist just got even _bigger_! A few centimeters bigger, to be exact, as if...

Louis pants open mouthed, heart beating wildly against the skin of Harrys sweaty back, as he pushes his cock into the grasp of his fist - the fist that is _still_ _inside_ of Harry.  
Louis can't believe he's really _doing_ it; always fantasized about jerking off inside of Harry ever since he saw a clip of 'two amateur boyfriends' doing it on the internet, but this is absolutely _overwhelming_.

Harry groans loudly, almost a broken sob, " _Lou._.."

It's when Louis wakes up: "I'm fucking... _jerking off_ inside of you, baby."

Harrys eyes widen and ironically, his hole's doing the exact opposite. It's clenching a bit in surprise, as if it could suddenly push out the strange intrusion.

" _W_ _ords_ , baby. You can use words," Louis finally presses out between clenched teeth. 

Instantly, Harrys breath hitches loudly, "Feels so _big_ , Lou.. 's bigger than the.. _fuck_ , the bottle."

"'S it too much, Hazza?" Louis stumbles to find words when he's so fucking close, "tell me if it's too much!"

Harry arches his back and flexes his muscles again, Louis can see his jaw working, "no, 's good.. please, Lou.. please come in me.."

Louis groans and moves his hand inside of Harry. To Harrys bum it's a thrust, but to Louis' cock it's a jerk. The friction and pressure is fucking _delicious._  

"Please, Lou!" Harry's begging now, " _please_ come in me, please please.. give me.. fuck, give me your _babies_ , Lou!" he isn't sure whether he's said or thought this, but Louis has definitely _heard_ and it sets something off in his lust clouded brain; something he keeps buried underneath all the reality checks he gets every day.

Hurriedly, he pulls the cock out of this fist, gently pulls his hand out of Harry and fucks his cock right back into the abused, sloppy hole. It's _good_ , but his boyfriend's so loose, the heat alone won't push him over the egde; he needs friction, too.  
In a second, he's got one of the dildos ripped off the shower wall, slips his cock out out and pushes the long dildo deep into a moaning Harry; only to be followed by his own cock sliding in alongside the replica of the real thing. Harry cries out loudly, so oversensitive, it almost hurts.

Fuck, _that's it!_ \- Louis might have groaned that out loud.

Louis lets go of the dildo, his pelvis pushing against the wide base and making sure it doesn't slip out. Addled with arousal, he wraps his arms around Harrys upper body and grabs his left hand, keeping them locked in front of his boys chest. He presses his whole body into the defined shape of Harry's broad one, desperately fucking into him with sharp snaps of his hips; each one stabbing deep into Harrys belly from inside.  
He feels like a dog mating his bitch in heat with how he's folded over Harrys back and keeps grunting things that make no sense.

"Baby.. _fuck_ .. Haz.. .. fuck, you love having two dicks inside you, yeah? Love being bred by two big cocks, baby? Need me to fill your little arse? Put my babies in your belly, yeah?" Louis clenches his eyes shut, "fuck, make you glow and swell with them?"  
Harry's replying with receptive whiney little noises, but Louis knows it's one of Harrys biggest fantasies, to be able to carry Louis' babies naturally.

It's either coming or passing out now. As Louis presses his dick impossibly deeper into Harry and almost chokes on a hectic gulp of air, he's coming so hard, for a second he's not sure he can stand how good it feels.

Harry swears he can feel Louis' pulsing hot come in him, closes his eyes and, once again, makes the recurring wish, Louis' sperm would actually be able to plant a tiny life in his belly. He's so _ready_.  
But he feels the come freely dribbling out of his gaping, abused hole after Louis slips out the dildo and his sensitive cock, and Harry swallows a second of bitterness at how he should accept that he'll never know what it's like to carry and give birth to their very own baby.

"Happy Valentines Day, Haz," Louis laughs quietly against Harrys sweaty back and turns his boys' head to kiss him longingly; still out of breath.

Harry shakes off the sad thoughts, relishing in the burning sensation in his heart _and_ his butt; "Love you," he rasps, "..you filthy animal."

Louis chuckles as he gathers Harry into his arms and turns him around; the dopey grin on both of their flushed faces radiant.  
Matching.

_Like their souls._

 

\- fin

 


End file.
